


the trouble is, you think you have time

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cries a lot after Cedric dies and they mock her for it. Cho learns to steel herself and when the time comes to fight for what she believes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trouble is, you think you have time

Cho cries a lot and they mock her for it. The first year after Cedric's death that gets to her a lot. Then she just gets angry. They were young and maybe they would not have lasted but when he went into that maze Cho loved Cedric. She was the person he had to rescue from the lake. Their relationship mattered to them both and she sat watching, with thousands others, knowing it was down to Harry or Cedric. He was meant to either win or be a humble loser. Instead she watched his lifeless body appear in front of her with Harry Potter sobbing and screaming over it. 

She believes Harry from the beginning. She saw the look in his eyes when he reappeared and she can't contemplate he might be lying. The idea that Voldemort is back is terrifying and the reality that her best friend turned in the DA heartbreaking but Cho ignores the whispers and studies herself. Slowly, she tries to move on from Cedric and then also from Harry. She clung to him for the wrong reasons but she still cared about him and she appreciates everything he taught her. When the coin burns in the pocket she always keeps it in there is no question of whether she will return to Hogwarts or not. She will go. She will go for Cedric and for Harry but more importantly she will go for herself. No one else will feel the way she felt. Not if there is a single thing she can do to prevent it.


End file.
